


Red Skies and Yellow Smiles

by TinkerTenorDoctorSpy



Series: We All Make Mistakes [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Dreaming about people you shouldn't be dreaming about, In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerTenorDoctorSpy/pseuds/TinkerTenorDoctorSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elim Garak has a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Skies and Yellow Smiles

_A yellow, smiling moon rising in a red sky; dry winds blowing through a skeleton forest. The night calling, creeping without warning._

_He is in his father's bedroom. Crimson velvet curtains open to show familiar faraway constellations; a white marble floor cool to his bare feet._

_A four-poster bed, white covers and pillows. He approachs to see a form stretched out upon it. Golden skin, long limbs, softly breathing, softly slumbering. Or perhaps not. It awakes and sees him, lifting its head from the pillows. Its eyes widen, the better to see into their hazel depths._

_"Julian..." He says the name like a drowning man searching for air, like the name of a savior._

_Closer, and the dear boy smiles. A beguiling, beckoning smile._

_Closer still, and knowing he is done for, he leans in, catching a hint of a scent, sacharine and musky-_

And wakes up, sheets soaked with sweat, the image, the _thought_ slipping away before he can catch it, slipping through his fingers like so many wasted years.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is a little disjointed. Dreams often are.


End file.
